Changes
by Rebecca987
Summary: After the ghost portal fails Danny is determined to cheer his parents up since they were more upset than usual for their failure. Danny goes into the portal and changes himself in ways that shouldn't be possible. I have a lot of ideas for this story so it's more different than you may expect!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow authors and readers! This is not my original copy if this story. The original wasn't doing so well and since it was only the second story I had written I decided to rewrite it. So hopefully this is a little better!**

I walked through the front door of my house. I stretched my arms over my head and yawned.

I slowly made my way into the kitchen but I paused in the empty and unused room.

I sighed to no one. I felt a hand in my shoulder giving me a reassuring squeeze. I turned around to face my sister giving me a comforting smile.

"Hey lil' brother, are you hungry" Jazz said

"Where's Mom and Dad" I said rolling my eyes at her motherly behavior

"They've been in the lab all day"

I glanced at the door leading down to the basement turned lab doors.

"Again" I groaned "they never come up anymore"

"I know" Jazz ran her fingers through her silky red hair "their obsession has only gotten worse"

"Yea" I nodded

Jazz opened her mouth to say something else but she was interrupted.

"Jazz,Danny please come down to the lab" out mothers overly cheery voice called.

"Great" Jazz muttered.

I nervously glanced at the lab doors...almost every project they work on ends up blowing up in their face. Some don't work at all.

Jazz calmly walked towards the door but I noticed a slight hesitancy in her step. She may not believe in ghosts like our parents and I have to say I agree with her but she knows how much they believe and how dangerous their inventions could be.

As afraid of their lab as I am I'm very curious about what their doing down there. Whatever it is has been really keeping their attention. I've asked about it but they never went into detail about it.

I've been down the lab before but not recently. For the past year or so it's been off limits.

Jazz and I stood in front of the lab doorand I stiffly grabbed the knob and I pulled it open.

"Everything's going to be fine" Jazz said as she began to descend the steps. I followed soon after.

I stepped down on the tile flooring of the laboratory and I came to a stop next to Jazz.

Looking around the room with careful scrutiny it looked no different than the last time I had been down here. From the corner of my eye I noticed Jazz standing rigidly beside me. I looked in the direction Jazz was staring off in and I froze.

There was a gaping hole in the wall that was once a flat wall cluttered with boxes and ghost equipment.

I inched closer to my parents and the hole in the wall.

The more I looked at it the more I realized it was more than just a hole. It was carefully sculpted and rimmed with various pieces of scrap metal bolted around it. My eyes drifted to the inside of the strange machine and it was surprisingly deep. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't even make out the end of it. Light illuminated the outside and very faintly on the inside and drifted into shadows and darkness. Wires hung in bunches from the curved ceiling of the machine and around the side and floor.

"What is it" Jazz asked staring wide eyed into the machine.

"It's called the Fenton Portal dear" My mother chirped as she inspected some control panels.

The word portal sent cold chills down my spine. "Portal" I prompted.

"It's a link between our world and the ghost zone" My mother said looking between me and Jazz.

"When we get this baby fired up well be able to perform experiments and stuff" my father cheered as he stroked the siding of the portal.

"Yes dear" My mother smiled softly to my father before averting her attention to Jazz and I. "We'll need to question the creatures and perform some...simple experimentation to understand them better" my mother hesitated slightly trying to come up with a gentle way to explain her plans.

I've overheard enough of their conversations to know that they don't plan to go gentle on the so called creatures.

Like Jazz I don't believe in ghosts or spirits or whatever people call them and I almost feel sorry for my parents who have spent their lives studying something that doesn't exist.

My mother walked around the portal and tinkered with the control panel beside it. She turned a bunch of dials and set a bunch of clock like things to the same numbers.

My father reached to the floor and grabbed two plugs. He yanked on them to make sure they were both plugged in on there other ends. They went taught and one led to the wall plug and the other connected to the portal itself.

He looked over to my mother for assurance and she nodded barely able to hold her excitement.

"Is this what kept you two hold up in here all this time" Jazz pondered gesturing to the portal.

Our mother nodded "It's no simple machine, we've worked on this since college and still haven't gotten our calculations correct"

"Until today" my father added on as moms face twisted from excitement to doubt.

Mom walked next to Dad and grabbed his shoulder they glanced at each other. Dad pushed the two plugs together and a spark crossed between them before they slapped together.

After a second nothing happened and everything stood still. My mother slumped forward and my father blankly looked from the portal to the plugs in his hand.

"I was sure our calculations were right" mom turned and frantically looked through a stack of papers on a lab table.

"Your never wrong Mads" Dad said looking disappointedly at the portal.

Jazz looking relieved leaned up against a lab table with scattered parts laid out on it.

Most of my parents inventions don't work and sometimes even exploded but even those didn't bring them down like this one has.

"Twenty years and its still a failure" My other said banging her fist on the table causing some papers to fly off the table and scatter across the floor. She frantically scooped them up and crinkled them up and threw them in the trash. She walked over to the pile still neatly stacked on the desk and she grabbed them and threw them in the trash also.

"College was a failure and this one was too" she buried her head into her hands.

"What are you doing" My father said fishing their life's work out of the trash can.

"It's no use Jack" my mother said as she stormed up the stairs.

Jazz watched our mother disappear up the steps and a look of pure astonishment crossed her features before she dashed up the steps after her.

Our father piled the crumpled pieces he managed to get out of the trash can on the black top lab table. He hurried up the steps.

I stood alone in the lab cluttered with papers, blueprints and more scrap pieces that are hardly worth being kept.

Walking closer to the portal made my stomach drop and heart speed up. I stared into the black abyss with wires hanging all throughout the inside tightly knotted together.

This machine meant something to my parents...obviously they've worked on it for many more years than I originally thought.

I thought back on the way mom threw out all her work...she was giving up. After all the research and time put into that crazy contraption she's just giving up. No, I can't let her do that.

I gently placed my hand on the cool scrap metal pieces aligning the portal.

Hesitantly I took a step inside the portal only thinking about helping my parents and a chill traveled up my spine as I gazed into the dark depths of the metallic cave like structure. I took a second shaky step forward willing myself to go on.

I leaned my hand against the side of the portal and I suddenly heard the basement door knob rattle a distinctive squeak meaning the door was opening.

After a moment of deafening silence the step creaked as someone began to descend the steps at a fast even pass.

Without another thought I instinctively lunged forward towards the opening of the portal but my foot got caught on what could only be the bunched up wires and I tumbled out of the portal. As I fell I flailed my arms in front of me until they got all tangled up in silky soft stretchy material. I landed on my hands and knees and I peeled the clingy cloth away. As I got off the ground I realized it was one of the extra Hazmat suits my parents always keep on hand. Automatically I face palmed, my parents biggest rule was don't touch any equipment without wearing the Hazmat suits.

"Danny..." Jazz's voice shook me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her and I shoved the suit on one of the tables.

"Yea" I said as calmly as I could even though my shakiness probably gave it away.

"What are you doing" She said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh yea...I'm fine" I smiled " just checking out the portal thing"

"Be careful" She said staring uneasily at the machine. She walked over to the pile of crumpled papers and scooped them up.

"Moms really upset" She said brushing her red hair away from her face and turned towards the stairs. She smiled at me before she disappeared from view.

Looking back at the portal I realized how dangerous that situation was, even though I barely took two steps inside of it I still wasn't wearing any protective clothing and things could have easily gone wrong.

I slipped the suit that was all white except the black gloves, boots and belt. Walking over to the portal My heart rate increased and Instarted having second thoughts about going inside the portal. I stood directly in front of it and I took a deep breath as I stepped into it. I was still a little hesitant but this time I walked a little deeper.

After a moment I paused and stared into the darkness in front of me. I sighed with disappointment. For such a complex contraption there's nothing in here but wires.

I leaned my hand on the wall but instead of my palm making contact with the steal walls but a small green button labeled on. I gaped at it stiff with fear as the machine hummed to life.

In the next instance I was overcome with...pain. Unbearable excruciating pain. I felt like every inch of me was on fire. I convulsed uncontrollably releasing screams and shrieks of complete agony. My own screams pierced my ears increasing my pain making it that much worse.

The pain seared through me until that's all I could focus on...until pain was all that existed.

Suddenly I jolted forward tumbling until I couldn't feel or see anything.

I groaned and surprised myself by how hoarse my voice sounded. I tried to lift my head but the smallest movements sent shooting pains all through my body. Biting my lip I forced my head up swallowing down the screams that came with the earth shattering pain.

My vision was blurred but I blinked a couple of times until it cleared.I looked around the room and when my gaze landed on the portal I froze. Instead of an empty abyss I saw green of all shades swirling in the space. I stared at it dumbstruck once I realized that I had done that. I slowly pushed myself to my feet and as I brushed myself off I realized that my white hazmat suit was black. Wasn't it white I wondered and I realized the gloves and boots were now a silver.

**Tell me what you guys think ;) Sorry I didn't do any editing...I'm a little busy.**


	2. Not my reflection

Hey** guys! Here's an update!**

I stared down at the inverted colors on my jumpsuit as I attempted to walk forward.

My feet felt heavier than usual and it took a lot of effort to get them off the ground. I leaned on the lab tables using them as support gripping the edges pulling myself forward. My feet scraped the ground as I moved.

Then I lost my balance and fell forward almost taking the table down with me. I landed on my hands and knees I ground my teeth together to cope with the pain. My head hung loosely past my shoulders and I slowly pulled it up. When I looked in front of me I gasped and thrust myself backwards so I was on my knees.

I was looking in the mirror...but it was not my reflection staring back at me. The morbid figure in the mirror had the same shaped face as me and similar facial features but that was as close as the figure got to me. It had haunting green eyes that were emitting a eerie glow illuminating its features and purely white hair.

I moved my arm and I watched the figure in the mirror that most certainly couldn't be my reflection following my movements so precisely...so perfectly.

I gently pulled myself off the ground and I tore my eyes away from the creepy figure in the mirror.

I grasped the small zipper near the collar of the suit and I slid it down its track but I paused when I realized my clothes weren't under it.

"I could have sworn I put this stupid suit over my clothes" I muttered re-zipping the suit.

I walked towards the stairs on shaky legs. I grabbed the rail and carefully ascended the steps. I weakly grasped the door knob and pushed the heavy door open stepping into the kitchen.

My mother was leaning over the dining table hard at work on a small ray gun. She raised her head in my direction and when our eyes met she gasped and dropped the screwdriver she was using to the floor.

I stared at her in confusion until she picked up the gun and aimed it at me. She placed her finger on the trigger. She stared at me with an intensity that scared me more than I would like to admit.

"Get out of my house" She snarled.

My entire body stiffened.

"Mo-" I was cut off when she pulled the trigger sending a fiery green ball hurdling towards my head. I ducked without even thinking, with reflexes I didn't even know I had.

Mom jumped forward advancing on me and I just stood their cowering in the corner. Suddenly a chill ran up and down my spine spreading through my nerves faster than a wild fire causing me to shake uncontrollably when I all of a sudden couldn't feel the wall I was leaning on for support and I began to fall. I flailed my arms in front of me before I literally fell through the wall.

I let out a loud yelp when I landed flat on my back in the living room.

"Jack, where are you" My mother yelled From the kitchen.

I was over come with panic as I jumped to my feet. When I heard my fathers heavy steps coming down the stairs a burst of energy shot through my body and I was surrounded by a blinding whit light. I shut my eyes tight in fear.

When the white light dissipated I slowly opened my eyes and my mother burst through the doorway and waved my father over. She glanced in my direction and she...acted completely normal besides the fact that she was rambling on about some white haired ghost. I watched them basically run into the kitchen.

I sighed in relief and ran my fingers through my knotted up hair. When my fingers got tangled up in my sleek locks I realized that no glove was present on my hand. I glanced down at my body now dressed in my regular clothes. I grabbed the hem of my white T-shirt to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

I quickly ran up the stairs and into the comfort of my bedroom. Once inside I shut the door behind me and I walked over to the full length mirror leaning against my pale blue walls.

I came face to face with my own reflection...this time my familiar features were accompanied by my black hair and blue eyes.

I walked over to my bed and lazily fell back into it. I shut my eyes utterly exhausted, But just before I fell into a deep slumber green glowing eyes matched with snowy white hair in my face flashed through my mind jolting me upright.

I quickly jumped out of my bed and I flipped the lights back on before I ran over to the mirror. I was relieved when I looked the same as I always have.

I glanced back at my bed suddenly not feeling so tired anymore.

I thought back to the mirror in the lab...that couldn't have been my reflection, right. I looked back at my alarm clock on my night stand, 11:19. Great, how am I supposed to get up in the morning.

I slowly walked back over to my bed with a sick feeling in my stomach.

I abruptly turned on my heel and charged out of my room and down the stairs. I ran through my house to the kitchen before I stopped in front of the basement doors. I pushed open the door and I descended the stairs into the lab.

I moved by reflex alone for I didn't even think about where I was going, I just moved. I had to find out why my reflection was so distorted. Was that even a regular mirror or some crazy invention of my parents I wondered as I walked through the lab.

I slowly approached the mirror and my heart sped up. I quickened my pace until I was directly in front of it. When I saw my reflection I let out a shaky breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. Once again I looked like me.

After a moment I turned to head back up the stairs but my attention went to the portal swirling green...mush. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I thought about what had happened just a few hours ago.

I glanced down at my body before looking back at the portal. The pain I endured from being inside that thing while it was starting up was excruciating, it was intolerable.I thought I was dying, but here I am without a single scratch. Something just didn't seam right, I was electrocuted but I felt no pain,I have no marks, no scars, no nothing.

XXX

"Danny" my mothers voice jolted me awake "Why aren't you up yet...didn't your alarm clock go off? And why are you still wearing your clothes instead of your Pjs"

I groaned him response and I looked at my alarms clock which apparently never went off. It read 6:50. I snapped out of my sleepy daze...I was going to be late all because I forgot to set the stupid alarm clock.

I jumped out of bed and I pushed my mom out of my room. I quickly changed my clothes and brushed my teeth. I half heartedly brushed my hair missing most of the tangles that desperately needed attention.

I grabbed my backpack and slung it over my shoulder before running out of my room.

I darted down the stairs hoping to bypass my mother who would force me to eat breakfast no matter how late it was. I ran passed the kitchen into the living room where I bumped right into none other than mom.

"Daniel Fenton...you march back into that kitchen and eat your breakfast"

I scrambled back towards the kitchen remembering the way she treated me yesterday. I sat down at the kitchen table and ate my scrambled eggs and two slices of bacon all in one fork full. Just as I stood up the lab doors swung open.

"Maddie...your not going to believe this! The portal...it's working" My father yelled.

My mother entered the kitchen and stared blankly at my father "Are you sure hony" She asked as my father nodded enthusiastically.

**What do you guys think so far? Poor Danny doesn't even know how much that portal changed him yet.**


	3. Pain

**Hello guys! Warning: this is an emotional chapter!**

I beamed at my father because of his excitement over the portal. I was the one that got it to work.

I opened my mouth to explain to them what happened, not all of it of course, but they ran down the steps leading into the lab before I could muster a word.

I stood up from the kitchen table and I descended the stairs after my parents.

When I stepped down off the last step I walked deeper into the lab.

Mom gasped and cupped her hand over her mouth.

"It's actually working" my mother cried out running over toward the portal.

Mom and dad didn't even notice me, they were too busy rummaging around their piles of paper and messing with the control panel next to the portal adjusting the dial's.

"That white haired ghost must have came from the portal" My mother said looking at dad.

"Do you really think so" dad asked "what did he look like"

"He had on a black jumpsuit with silver gloves and boots...he had white hair and green eyes that glowed" mom said staring off into the portal deep in thought. "And I knew he was a ghost because he literally glowed and he went through the wall"

"I wish I could have seen him" My dad mumbled.

The way mom described the ghost terrified me. That description fits the figure in the mirror perfectly.

"And he was young too jack, he must have been around Danny's age when he passed"

Age I thought to myself...my age.

"I wonder what caused his death" dad pondered out loud.

"Jack...isn't it weird how we've never seen a ghost until today and we just got the portal working yesterday"

"Technically I never saw a ghost" my dad said completely missing my moms point.

I was only half listening since I was too busy thinking about what happened between my mother and I.

After the accident I had looked into a mirror and saw that I had green eyes and white hair and my hazmat suit changed colors and at first I thought it was just the mirror giving me a false reflection, a reflection that was someone else's but now I'm not so sure. For all I knew the mirror could have been possessed or infused with a ghostly substance.

When I went upstairs after the accident mom obviously saw what I saw in the reflection which means...that's what I actually looked like.

Didn't mom say I was glowing? I walked to the other end of the lab and I stepped in front of the mirror...I looked like I always have. I grabbed a handful of my hair and I pulled on it in frustration.

How did my appearance change so drastically and how did it go back to normal? What actually happened to me in that portal? It was obviously more than I originally thought.

I turned away from the mirror and I suddenly couldn't feel the ground under my feet and I fell forward. When I looked up I saw my parents staring at me dumbfounded.

"When did you get down here sweetie" mom asked "are you all right"

"He's just fine" dad said loudly "He's a Fenton"

Rolling my eyes I stood up. "I'm fine mom and I just got down here"

Mom just nodded before she went back to her work. I quickly walked up the steps desperate to get into the safety of my room. Moms word's stuck in my head. The way she described me...the way she talked about how I was d-"That's when I gasped and let myself collapse to the floor. She called me a ghost...that's why she attacked me.

She thought I was a fucking ghost!

The realization stung, it hurt more than the pain I endured in the portal. I pulled my hands in front of my face. They looked normal. There was no unearthly glow or discoloration, just my regular hands. I crawled to the mirror. I looked deep into my eyes trying to find the green glow but all I saw was my blue ones.

I banged my fist into the floor but I didn't even feel the pain I knew I should have been feeling. It was like I had become numb.

I'm not dead, there was absolutely nothing ghostly about my appearance. It did though, I glowed and went through a damn wall for hecks sake.

I looked up at my reflection again and I just lost it. Tears swelled up in my eyes and dripped down my cheeks. After a moment I was literally bawling my eyes out at full force.

I laid down on the floor in front of the mirror and I cried into the palm of my hands.

After a while I stopped crying and I looked over at the mirror again. I looked like a broken child with pain in my bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Why am I so weak" I muttered out loud to myself.

Pushing myself off the ground I walked into my bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face.

I went back into my bedroom with my face still dripping wet and I collapsed onto my bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

Then my entire body chilled and I wrapped my arms around myself turning on my side. I curled me legs in front of me and I began to shake. All of a sudden I involuntarily gasped and my breath came out as a icy cloud in front of my face. My head shot up as I wondered how I could have seen my breath inside.

How many more things can go wrong today?

"Jack...get over here" my mom yelled just as I heard a loud crash. I immediately jumped out of my bed. I ran out of my bedroom as my chill began to dissipate. I ran down the stairs and I stopped when I saw the living room table broken in half with a black burn mark on one of the halves.

**I know Danny's a little OOC here...but look at what he's going through. I will do my best to stay IC for now on, unless you guys don't want me too. I really hope you guys like this. Oh and what do you think is going on with Dannys parents and the 'crash'?**


	4. Dead

**Sorry it's been do long! I've been extremely busy with school stuff. We had this huge project and I e been working on it since last week but its odometer so I can focus on my stories again. And my biggest reason got not writing is writers block, really really bad writers block.**

Running past the broken table I wiped my eyes of the tears forming there. Swinging the basement door opened I jumped down on the first step, but my feet never made contact. Tumbling down the stairs I yelled in surprise and landed at the bottom with a thud.

Groaning I looked up and a short but fat man with faint glowing blue skin wearing overalls was floating above my head.

"I am the box ghost" the floating form chanted before glancing down at me with a confused expression on his face "Why do you throw yourself down the stairs of doom" the ghost asked in a low tone.

Frozen by fear I gaped at the transparent form freely floating above me.

"What is this place" the ghost asked looking at my parents and then at the portal.

"A place you don't belong" my mom yelled as she held up a large gun and pressed down on the trigger. The gun lit up green and a giant glowing blast shot out of it and hit the blue humanistic ghost in the abdomen knocking him back into the portal. My father banged his fist against the red button located on the control panel beside the portal and the doors shut.

Mom moved her finger away from the trigger and the hum of the gun began to die down. She looked over at me and dropped her weapon running over to me.

"Are you alright" mom asked helping me on to my feet.

"I'm fine" I lied. Physically I was fine...but emotionally I was a mess. Shrugging out of moms grasp I ran up the stairs. When I reached the living room I passed the stairs and I swung the front door open.

Running down the sidewalk I got lost in my own thoughts. If I'm really dead then why don't I look like that ghost from the lab? Why don't I have white hair and green eyes like when I first came out of the portal? What if I'm just going crazy and becoming delusional?

I came to an abrupt stop. The one thing that has been bothering me since...the accident is my appearance right after. At first I believed it was some sort of trickery in the mirror but my mom disproved that theory. If I am truely dead then why don't I feel like it? What about ghost hunters like my parents? What about Sam and Tucker?

Leaning against the wall of a nearby building I sighed. Closing my eyes my breath evened out and for the first time I felt relaxed. My eyes fluttered open from my dreamy like state and...is it just me or are the buildings getting taller? Glancing down a wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't see my feet because somehow they went through the concrete sidewalk only my legs from the knee up were exposed. I shrieked and I jumped forward.

Panting I looked down once more and my feet were firmly planted onto the ground and I let out my breath.

I really am dead aren't I.

From the distance I faintly heard the sound of something scratching into the pavement. I turned around and I froze. A giant green wolf was charging down the road. It abruptly stopped and sniffed at the air before it turned in my direction and growled baring it's teeth.

I backed up shying away from the glowing green wolf with blood red eyes. The wolf crouched down lower ready to pounce and probably rip me apart. Taking another step backwardanand my back slapped into the brick wall of the old abandoned building behind me and my breath cought in my throat.

I was being cornered. When the wolf took a couple of agonizingly slow steps forward a wave of cold pulsed through my body exiting out of my mouth as a icy cloud in front if my face. Jolting out of shock when the cold tingling subsided the wolf lunged. Obviously it took my spasm as an opening.

Charging at me the oversized ghost dog jumped forward. I ducked as the wolf pulled up on its hind legs and crashed it paws down against the already cracked old bricks. As it pulled away its claws scraped against the bricks in a taunting manner.

The wolf was back on all for legs barely five inches in front if me. Without rational thought I shuffled to the side and took off down the sidewalk. Adrenaline pumped through my veins pushing me further triggering my flight or fight response. Breathing deeply I snapped my head to the side to get an idea about where that ghost was. When my eyes met the cruel red ones closing in on me I pushed myself to move faster.

scanning the area as I ran I spotted a dark ally. quickly changing directions I realizedI couldn't run forever. Hiding is my only option. Seconds after entering the ally I was met with a brick wall. Skidding on my heels I made a complete stop inches in front if it.

I whirled around to watch the wolf approaching. The green wolf stopped in the middle of the ally blocking my only chance of escape.

The wolf jumped and pushed me flush against the wall with it's paws on either side if my head. It bared it's teeth centimeters away from my face as I trembled completely and totally helpless.

I squeezed my eyes shut and suddenly I could no longer feel myself pressed to the wall but because I was leaning so heavily on it before I tumbled backwards no longer being supported. I tumbled back into a small room completely empty with the exception of one small table pushed up against the wall in the far corner. I rubbed my hand across my face...or at least attempted to but my hand went right through. Confused I stared down at my hand which I could see through. It wasnt completely gone, I could see a faint outline of my hand.

When I looked down again I realized that I had begun to single through the floor. Running forward I tripped on nothing and tumbled yet again through a wall. Miraculously i landed on my feet and kept running. even as I ran at my top speed I couldn't feel the wind whipping my face, only tingles of energy running through my veins.

A blinding white light filled my vision and I skidded to a stop. At that moment a strong breeze slapped me I the face. A high pitched screech filled the air as the light stopped moving and dimmed. I could faintly make out the shape of the hood. I gasped when ai realized I had almost been hit.

When the drivers side door opened I wasted no time and ran to the other side of the street.

**Sorry about the wait. So do you guys see anything I need to improve on? **


End file.
